Angel of the Night-- A Lucaya Fanfiction
by RilayaTrash
Summary: Its been a while since our four friends got together at Lucas's house. Lucas has finally invited Maya over to his house...alone. She's been waiting for this for so long... she must be planning something... right?


Maya had been waiting forever for Lucas to finally ask her to come over to his house. Sure, she had been there before... but they were never alone. And of course she always had plenty of fun on their other dates: going out dinner, shopping in the mall, seeing movies together. But going to his house would be different... right? It didn't matter that much, she always had fun with Lucas. She approached the Friar house's front door and knocked.  
"Is that a short stack of pancakes I see?" Lucas opened the door and Maya gave him a look over. He was wearing a blue tshirt, as usual, and blue jeans. He didn't have any shoes on, just a pair of white socks. He smiled at her intently.  
"Hey, Huckleberry, what's up?" Maya responded.  
"Well, I've just been waitin' on you to get here..." his eyes grew wide, "I let my accent slip a bit, didn't I?"  
Maya smiled, "Yes you did, Ranger Rick!" She walked right past Lucas and into the Friar home's living room. It was a large space; the whole room had a darker color scheme. Chocolate colored sofas and a cow hide rug made it feel as if you had just teleported to Texas.  
"Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten how Country your house feels." Maya chuckled.  
"Yeah yeah, I know, Maya..." He paused briefly before saying, "Do you wanna head downstairs?"  
"D-Downstairs?" She studdered slightly. The last time she had been downstairs in Lucas's house was when all four of her friends had gotten together to play alittle... game.  
"Yeah, if that's okay with you." Lucas's comforting smile made Maya feel at ease.  
"Okay." She replied, smiling back. Lucas led the way to the stairs, heading down first. Maya hesitated slightly, but continued to follow him.  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lucas flipped on the light. The room was exactly the way she remembered it. The walls were a dark brown and the floors were carmel colored. A couch sat across from a large tv screen. A quilted blanket was draped across the back of the couch.  
Lucas turned to Maya and said, "So what kind of movie do you want to watch?"  
Maya, regaining her charm, thought carefully about what genre to watch.  
"How about a horror film?" She asked.  
"Sure," He teased, "as long as you promise not to get too scared!"  
"Haha, very funny, Huckleberry. I don't scare that easily."  
Lucas moved over to the closet where countless DVDS were kept. He began searching. Maya started shuffling through a large bag she had brought with her.  
"Hey, Maya, I meant to ask... what's in the bag?"  
"What?"  
"It's just," He questioned, "You don't normally carry a bag with you..."  
"You'll see. Do you have a bathroom down here?" She asked.  
"Yeah its over there." He pointed to a small room near the guest bedroom.  
"Thanks."  
Lucas continued shuffling through the movies as Maya made her way to the bathroom, taking the large bag with her.  
About 10 minutes later, Lucas heard the door unlock and he spoke, "Hey Maya, I think you'll really like-"  
His speech was broken as he looked at Maya. She had completely transformed into a different person. The girl whom earlier was wearing a striped tshirt and blue jeans, was now wearing a pure white corset with thigh high white socks. The outer edges of the corset was lined with lace and it had a rather large bow in the back. Where her hair had just been down, she had pulled it up into a ponytail, finishing off the look with a white bow. She blushed profusely as Lucas's jaw dropped.  
"Damn, Maya..." He was speechless.  
"W-well? Do you like it?" He could tell that she was nervous.  
He walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist, and then running his left hand down her side, all the while looking into her eyes.  
"I love it." He whispered.  
Maya giggled at the compliment. Only Lucas could make her feel this good. Not to mention that the outfit already made her feel sexy.  
"You just go sit on the couch and I'll put the movie on. Then I'll come deal with you...Angel."  
Maya had never heard Lucas call her that... but she liked the nickname. She walked over to the couch and took a seat. Lucas put on the horror the movie started, Lucas came over and sat beside Maya. It didn't take long for the akwardness to break. Maya straddled Lucas's lap, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure I'm an Angel?" She whispered, "I'm pretty naughty you know."

"Oh, but you looked like an Angel." He answered.  
She got really close to his ear and quietly spoke, "Don't believe everything you see." She started to kiss down the side of his neck, getting into a cozy position with him. He wrapped one arm around her and placed his other hand on her stomach. He soon realized that the corset, while it is rather attractive, would have to come off if he was to do what he planned on doing. His hand traveled up the outside of the corset to her breasts. He touched them gently. Maya knew what this meant. She unbuckled the corset and tossed it into the floor, leaving just her underwear and socks on. The quilt was already covering them, which made Maya feel slightly more comfortable with losing her top. Lucas took both of his hands and fondled her boobs, starting slowly but gently picking up speed, only to then slow down again. Lucas touching her boobs turned on Maya so much that all she felt as if she was going to burst any second. She knew what she had to do to be fully satisfied. She pulled a hand down into her underwear, finding her clit and pressed lightly on it. Her pressing soon turned into a rubbing motion, and that combined with Lucas's fondling soon brought her to her knees. A strong feeling, like flames, flicked through her body. It only lasted a short amount of time before it stopped. She breathed heavily, and somehow Lucas knew to stop his part.  
"You okay there?" He asked.  
"Never better!" She answered cheerily.  
They continued to watch the horror film, cuddling away into the night.


End file.
